Il court, il court le Heiddy
by Dawny-chan
Summary: Après l'attentat du premier réacteur Mako, la Shinra doit faire face à cette nouvelle menace... T pour le langage, pas de lemon


- Bon, je compte sur vous pour régler ce problème d'attentats à la bombe le plus rapidement et le moins coûteux possible. Qu'est-ce que vous me proposez ?

- Monsieur le Président ...

- Quoi encore, Hojo ?

- Ne serrait-il pas judicieux de capturer ces terroristes pour en faire de nouveaux sujets d'expérimentations ?

- Si je puis me permettre, mes Turks vous ont déjà ramené plusieurs spécimens rares dont l'espèce de boule de poils rouge qui squatte les locaux depuis au moins six mois, déclara Heidegger en tentant de calmer ses pulsions meurtrières envers le scientifique. Alors que diable allez-vous faire de cobayes en plus ?

- La science évolue constamment, c'est pour ça qu'un génie comme moi se doit de la suivre avec de nouveaux cobayes. Et puis, je vous rappelle, mon cher, que sans mes expériences sur le Mako, vos soldats ne seraient pas aussi puissants qu'ils le sont actuellement.

- Hojo, Heidegger, arrêtez immédiatement vos chamailleries, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Des suggestions, Scarlett ?

Les regards convergèrent vers la seule femme de l'assemblée. Les bras croisés sous son imposante poitrine qui faisaient ressortir le décolleté plongeant de sa robe rouge, elle porta son attention sur les autres, trop occupée à repousser les avances d'un certain pied contre ses jambes fuselées sous la table de réunion.

- Les contrer lors de leur prochaine attaque est la meilleure chose à faire. Je propose donc d'envoyer quelques robots défenseurs dans les réacteurs pour les arrêter, et si besoin est, envoyer un robot plus puissant.

- D'après les caméras de surveillance mises en place dans le programme de lutte contre le terrorisme anti-Shinra, nous savons que nous avons affaire avec un groupe mené par Barret Wallace, le leader d'AVALANCHE. Il semblerait qu'il y ait aussi un homme modifié au Mako dans le groupe offensif, je doute que les robots défenseurs standards pourront les retenir bien longtemps.

- Bah on met des robots surpuissants dans chacun des réacteurs et le tour est joué ! Vous avez le don de vous compliquer la vie, Reeve ! ajouta Palmer en grignotant son beignet au sucre.

- Cette solution coûterai extrêmement cher en gils et en temps. Si nous ne manquons pas de l'un, l'autre nous fera forcément défaut. Il faut agir, et vite.

- Que proposez-vous alors, Scarlett ? demanda le directeur de l'espace urbain.

- Tout le problème réside dans le fait que nous ne pouvons pas savoir à l'avance où et quand ils vont attaquer. Je suggère donc d'augmenter le nombre de contrôle d'identité dans les trains et d'envoyer quelques robots de bas niveau équipés d'émetteurs radios qui se déclencheraient dès qu'ils détecteront un intrus dans le secteur. Nous serrons prévenus suffisamment tôt pour envoyer les Turks à leur rencontre ainsi que quelques robots de combats de haut niveau.

- Effectivement, cette stratégie paraît adaptée, dit le Président en lissant sa moustache fournie. Tout le monde est d'accord ?

Reeve hocha la tête, suivi de près par Hojo - réjouit à l'idée de pouvoir expérimenter sur de nouveaux cobayes - et par Palmer - qui ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait été convoqué étant donné qu'il était le chef du Département d'Exploration Spatiale et que le problème relevait plus de la Sécurité interne de Midgar que d'autre chose. Heidegger observa la blonde du coin de l'œil et se décida à hocher la tête aussi, vexé que l'idée ne vienne pas de lui.

- Bien, Scarlett, Heidegger, vous allez donc me mettre la main sur ces écologistes à deux gils et arrêter ces attentats insensés, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui monsieur le Président.

- Ça sera fait, Monsieur.

- Je compte sur vous. Cette réunion est terminée.

Le Président se leva de son fauteuil luxueux et sortit de la salle de réunion, laissant seuls les chefs des Département. Hojo se leva en premier, soucieux de ne pas laisser ses expériences sans lui trop longtemps, suivi de près par Reeve et Palmer. Quand Heidegger se leva de son siège, il jeta un regard significatif que Scarlett ne manqua pas de répondre en se levant à son tour, abandonnant le vouvoiement de rigueur durant les réunions:

- Sérieusement, j'aimerai que tu arrêtes ton petit manège, tu deviens lourd.

- Et de quoi parles-tu, ma chère ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu sais parfaitement à quoi je fais allusion.

- Vraiment ?

Tout en observant Heidegger se rapprocher d'elle, la Chef du Département du Développement d'Armes se raidit et recula légèrement, pour garder une distance symbolique entre eux. Distance symbolique rapidement engloutie par la bedaine saillante du militaire de carrière qui se rapprochait de plus en plus, jusqu'à la plaquer contre le mur de la salle de réunion.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

À la vue de l'air farouche qui avait élu domicile dans le regard d'azur de sa collègue, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de la prendre par les poignets, la collant encore plus contre le mur.

- Tu sais, les services de mes Turks ne sont pas gratuits … dit-il avec un sourire carnassier en posant une de ses larges mains sur ses hanches marquées.

- Les Turks sont là pour faire le sale boulot de la Shinra, pas exclusivement le tiens.

- Scarlett, Scarlett ... pourquoi tu t'obstines encore à me repousser ?

- Laisse-moi réfléchir … parce que tu ne m'intéresses pas ?

- Voyons, tu te fiches bien de ça… Tout ce que tu veux, c'est passer du bon temps, non ?

- Tu es prié de me laisser tranquille, je ne suis pas une fille facile, cracha-t-elle avec véhémence en tentant de se dégager.

- Vraiment ? Ça ne t'a pas empêché de coucher avec Veld, et juste avant ta promotion, si je me souviens bien …

- C'était il y a longtemps !

- Et alors ? Les faits sont là …

Plus les secondes passaient, plus Scarlett sentait la détermination de son collègue se renforcer, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière le pousse à glisser un de ses genoux entre ses jambes.

- J'ai eu ce poste grâce à mes capacités, rien d'autre.

- Tes capacités à écarter tes cuisses ?

- Veld et moi étions amants, et il n'a aucunement influencé ma carrière.

- Mais il n'est plus là, maintenant …

- Et ?

Un énième sourire mauvais étira les lèvres épaisses du chef du Département de Maintenance de la Sécurité Publique. Alors qu'elle sentait la rage s'emparer d'elle, il s'approcha du visage de sa collègue et murmura à quelques millimètres à peine de sa bouche tentatrice:

- Je sais que tu en as envie autant que moi ...

Pendant qu'elle voyait Heidegger se rapprochait inexorablement d'elle, Scarlett eut un éclair de génie. Elle changea lentement son expression faciale pour donner à son visage un air aguicheur.

- Tu es sûr de toi ?

Il hocha la tête tout en s'approchant toujours plus près d'elle, jusqu'à la compresser contre le mur. Avec un sourire déterminé, elle remonta rapidement son genou vers le haut, faisant percuter avec violence une certaine partie de l'anatomie, durcie par l'excitation, de son collègue avec sa cuisse. Les yeux d'Heidegger s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise et sous la douleur. Elle se dégagea rapidement de cette étreinte désagréable, profitant de l'effondrement du colosse qui lui servait de collègue.

- Mon petit Heiddy, tu ne seras jamais plus qu'un collègue pour moi, mets-toi ça dans le crâne. Et si tu veux satisfaire tes pulsions, défoules-toi sur une de tes secrétaires, tu peux toujours courir pour mon cas, je ne m'abaisserai pas à te vider la queue pour te faire plaisir.

Scarlett jeta un dernier regard méprisant à l'homme gémissant au sol avant de sortir de la salle de réunion, le cœur battant à cause de l'énervement. Elle savait que son physique faisait penser qu'elle usait de ses charmes pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait et elle se battait régulièrement contre cette impression. Elle rejoignit son bureau rapidement et enfila une blouse blanche afin de pouvoir commencer à travailler sur les émetteurs qui allaient être installés sur les robots des réacteurs Mako. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes sur une vielle photo exposée à côté de son écran d'ordinateur, soudainement nostalgique. Dans le cadre, elle apparaissait aux côtés de Reeve, Palmer, Hojo, Heidegger, Lazard et Veld, souriant légèrement alors qu'il lui caressait la main sous la table. Ce genre de démonstration de tendresses était rare chez l'ancien leader des Turks, elles étaient donc de précieux souvenirs à conserver comme des trésors pour la jeune femme. C'est donc le cœur gonflé de mélancolie nostalgique qu'elle se dirigea vers ses assistants afin de créer les émetteurs dont la Shinra aura besoin pour arrêter AVALANCHE.

* * *

Et voilà un petit OS en attendant la sortie du 7e chapitre de Turks & Scientifics qui devrait arriver d'ici la fin du mois (en espérant que je ne vais pas perdre l'inspiration que j'ai retrouvée) parce que sans reviews, je dépérit et le rythme de publication est NETTEMENT ralenti. Je ne vous force à rien, mais c'est toujours agréable de savoir ce que les autres pensent de ce que l'on fait.

Bonne journée! (et oubliez pas de reviewer !)


End file.
